Mistletoe
by alayneni
Summary: What summary? There is no summary. This is an Olicity Christmas present to all my friends on and Ao3. Read and enjoy.


**_Mistletoe_**

 **An:** I do not own Arrow. Thank you to my beta missmeagan666 at Ao3.

 **Summary:** What summary? There is no summary. This is an Olicity Christmas present to all my friends on and Ao3. Read and enjoy.

* * *

December 23rd was a day the staff at Queen Consolidated looked forward to. It was the date of their annual Christmas party. Moira Queen, the CEO's wife, threw a spectacular bash for staff every year and it was the one time during the year when staff really felt like the Queens actually appreciated the hard work the staff put in all year round. The food served was all gourmet, the liquor offered was top-tier brands and there were live bands to provide entertainment.

The party was held every year at the Starling Grand Hotel. The second floor of the hotel had two ballrooms and an assortment of meeting rooms that could accommodate all of QC's employees in the city and the management that flew in from other offices to attend the party.

One ballroom had live entertainment and a party atmosphere, while the other was a little more subdued so that you could eat and converse. The breakout meeting rooms nearby were used as the bar, appetizer buffet and the dessert room.

The foyer was gracefully decorated with whatever theme the Queens decided on that year. This year was family and the area was adorned with pictures of the teams from all the departments. The overseas offices and offices in other states were represented with pictures as well. The token this year was a QC discount card that you could use at a number of business where QC had secured a discount for their staff. It was touted as a new benefit of being part of the Queen family.

In one of the suites of the hotel, three employees, Felicity Smoak, Caitlin Snow and Iris West were getting ready to attend the party. Felicity Smoak had risen through the ranks to become the General Manager of IT Services. Caitlin Snow was the General Manager of the Bio-engineering division of the company and Iris West as the Marketing and Communications Manager. The women met each other in Managers meetings and quickly became friends.

Felicity doubled checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror before she dared step outside for Iris's appraisal. Iris was very insistent that they go all out for the party this year. That was why they booked the suite in the hotel. Felicity had chosen to wear a red sweetheart neckline dress that had a plunging back. The dress stopped about an inch above her butt so all of her back was on display. The skirt part of her dress has d little flair to it and it stopped at halfway down her thigh. Her hair was loose and curled and she wore minimal makeup.

She inhaled deeply and stepped out of the bathroom. She was not surprised to find Iris in her room waiting on the bed.

Iris whistled loudly. "You clean up nice!" Iris was dressed in a black tube dress with gold trim.

"Hey that implies that I don't look good every day," Felicity protested.

"This," Iris said rising from the bed and circling Felicity as if she was some sort of prey for her. "Is on a completely different level from those cutesy dresses you wear."

"Cutesy dresses? My dresses are for working professionals," Felicity reminded her.

"You are not a working professional tonight," Iris said. "Now put on your heels let's check on Caitlin."

Felicity rolled her eyes and pulled on her strappy black heels. They emerged from her room into the main suite to find Caitlin seated calmly on the sofa checking her phone. She choose to wear a dark blue floor length dress that had thigh high slits on both sides to show off her long legs. Her hair was styled up in a French twist which was unusual for her since she always had let it fall naturally at work.

Iris whistled again, "Much better than the white lab coat and sweaters."

Caitlin looked over at Felicity, "This is why I thought the suite was a bad idea!"

"Meeting Iris here wouldn't have spared us the critique. At least this way we hear it in private," Felicity pointed out.

"Sometimes I feel like you girls don't appreciate me," Iris pouted.

"Gee I wonder what gave you that idea," Caitlin retorted sarcastically.

"Let's get going, we're already an hour late and the party should be in full swing by now." Felicity said glancing at the time on her phone.

"Yes let's, our dates await!" Iris declared picking up her black clutch and walking to the door.

"What dates?" Caitlin asked following behind her. "No dates allowed. There are over 1,000 QC employees so there was no room for a plus one on invites. Besides, you are the only one with a boyfriend anyway and he's working the late shift at the police station."

Felicity doubled checked that she had her room key in her purse before she followed the girls out the door. She pulled the door closed and checked the handle to ensure it was in fact locked. She had her precious tablet and laptop in her room. Her friends were already at the elevator pressing the button to call one to their floor so she hurried along to the corridor to catch up.

"Iris, I thought we told you we weren't coming to this party to hook up with anybody. We work with these people!" Caitlin said rehashing an argument they had been having with Iris all week.

"It's like you said before, there are over 1,000 people working in QC just avoid the people in your department. We would never know each other if it wasn't for that godawful monthly department managers meeting at headquarters. I intend to enjoy tonight and if I can catch Oliver Queen's attention then this will be the best party ever!" Iris said excitedly.

Felicity rolled her eyes. If she heard anymore about Iris's three list and the size of Mr. Queen's biceps she was going to scream. She had no idea why Iris's boyfriend, Eddie, would agree to a three list much less agree with her putting the CEO's son, Oliver Queen on it. Mr. Queen was a Vice-President at the company and also the most eligible bachelor in Star City.

Out of the three of them Felicity worked with Oliver Queen the most and he drove her absolutely crazy. The man was a Greek God. He was over six feet tall with a healthy dose of muscle on his frame. His eyes were a piercing blue colour and he had the perfect amount of stubble across his jaw. It should be illegal for a man to look that good.

She watched women fall at his feet and she vowed she wouldn't fawn over him the way the others did. She was a working professional and she was determined to be valued for her mind and not her feminine whiles. Besides what chance did a nerdy IT girl have with an Adonis like him?

In meetings, she avoided looking at him. She focused on the presentations and different speakers. When Oliver Queen was speaking she focused on the documents in front of her. If she didn't, she might stare at him like some love sick teenager. He was so pretty to look at. A few times at meetings, her mind wandered about what it would be like to crawl across the table and sit in his lap.

When she had to speak with him directly, she took to chewing on her bottom lip to keep her mouth from babbling around him. It took an enormous amount of energy to control her mouth and stop any inappropriate babbles from escaping the confines of her brain. It didn't always work. She remembered numerous incidents where she had implied sexual things to him and he had cockily smirked at her. She tried to correct herself and always ended up making things much worse. Ironically, her worst run in with Oliver Queen wasn't because of her babbling.

Three months ago, she was setting up the boardroom for a major presentation for a billion dollar partnership pitch to CEO of Kord Industries, Ted Kord. She was working on the projector when there was a commotion behind her and she turned around just in time to see Oliver Queen's latte going flying through the air onto her very expensive and heavily customized laptop.

Felicity saw red.

She can't quite remember what she said to him but the witnesses to the event said she chewed him out for five minutes straight and it was only when word arrived that Ted Kord has arrived downstairs did she calm down and quickly switch out the laptop with another to run the presentation.

Felicity has no idea how she wasn't fired for that or why Oliver Queen just stood there like a deer caught in headlights and let her use her loud voice on him. She swore she was going to get a letter from HR but she never did and rumours about the incident went flying all around the company. She had heard one particular raunchy one where he stopped her rampage by having angry sex on the conference table. She didn't know where staff came up with these ideas.

The elevator pinged when it arrived and it broke Felicity out of her thoughts about Oliver Queen. That man had a habit of derailing her thoughts. Iris and Caitlin had moved on from the dates discussion to the even more touchy topic of Ronnie Raymond an engineer that Caitlin was fond of. Felicity knew to keep her mouth shut.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened she stated she was going to the bar and she would meet up with them at the designated spot after she did the required mingling.

She left her friends debating and found the room where the bar was located. She headed straight for the table where glasses of red wine was lined up. The favourite part of the QC Christmas party was the red wine. She picked up a glass by the bar and swirled the liquid in the glass to see the legs. She then inhaled the sweet aroma before she took a taste. As usual it was fantastic and she was looking forward to enjoying as many glasses as could safely imbibe.

"Enjoying the party?" a guy who appeared besides her asked.

He was taller than her with red hair and a buff physique which led her to conclude that he could be one of the workers in the QC foundry. He picked up a glass of red wine, took a taste, made a face and then put the used glass back on the table.

Felicity picked up the used glass and put in on the bar. She felt uncomfortable with the idea of someone coming in and picking up the glass that he used. The guy followed her to the bar and ordered a beer. He then asked her the same question again.

Felicity plastered on a fake smile, "Honestly, I just arrived so I don't know if I'm enjoying it yet," The man nodded in understanding. "How about you?" she asked to be polite.

"These idiot bartenders are mixing the drinks too weak and the music is crappy. Too much Christmas stuff," he said gruffly.

"It is a Christmas party," Felicity pointed out.

"But not everyone is in to Christmas," he retorted as the bartender returned with his drink.

"Then don't come," Felicity advised him.

"Why shouldn't I? This is for staff. Why should I miss out on the one time the Queen's spend money on us," he picked up his beer downed it in one go and then asked the bartender for another.

"I think I see my boss over there. I just need to clarify something," she said and slipped away from him.

She exited the room with the bar and noted where the buffet and desserts were located. She walked over to the first ballroom where the live band was playing Santa Baby. There were lots of people dancing on the floor or more accurately grinding. This was definitely the party ballroom. She savoured another sip of her wine before deciding to head into the next ballroom.

This ballroom was more subdued with a 12 piece orchestra playing ballroom music. A few of the classically trained dancers were taking advantage of the small dance floor while most decided to sit at the round tables and eat. She spotted Oliver Queen, in a dark grey suit, dancing gracefully with his mother. Why did that man look good in everything he wore!

She decided to do a quick walkabout in the ballroom to see if she could find any of her employees. She had purchased gift cards to give to the members of her department for their Christmas and she was going to give it to them tonight.

She saw two eating at a table and joined them. Her conversation was cut short when she saw a Board member close by. She was determined to avoid the Board members and their questions about her latest pet project. That interrogation could wait until the New Year. She caught up with three other members of her department at the entrance to the ballroom, and another four in the foyer laughing at their department picture. That left her with just two more to find.

She was half an hour into the party and she was ready to meet Caitlin and Iris at their designated meeting point, the buffet room. Maybe she could visit the dessert room instead. Several men kept stopping her wanting to take her into the party ballroom to supposedly 'dance'. It made her wonder if her dress was a bit more risqué than she had been going for.

The dessert room had several tables with a variety of desserts on offer. She was reading the signs when someone made a suggestion for her. "Perhaps the chocolate volcano for the beautiful lady," Oliver Queen appeared besides her picking up the chocolate dessert and offering it to her.

As tempting as it looked, the dessert was topped with nuts and that was a huge no-no for her.

"No thank you Mr. Queen," she said with a pleasant smile.

"I thought I asked you to call me Oliver," he said with a frown.

Felicity nodded her head, he had asked several times but she had stuck to Mr. Queen. She decided to pick up a safe dessert and went with the strawberry cheesecake. Oliver Queen was still standing next to her and he looked like he was trying to find something to talk about.

"You like red wine?" he eventually asked inclining his head towards her near empty glass. "I can get you another glass. In fact, I can get you a glass from my mother's private stash."

He looked around held up his hand and a waiter suddenly appeared next to him.

"It's ok Mr. Queen. I'm perfectly happy with this glass," she insisted.

He frowned at the Mr. Queen and Felicity decided since it was Christmas she could be nice and call him Oliver. "I mean Oliver. This glass is great. It's really the only reason I came," realizing that made her sound like an alcoholic she opened her mouth to further clarify her statement, "not that I'm an alcoholic or I have no friends, I just know how to appreciate a good glass of red wine."

His face lit up with the most brilliant smile, "Then you're definitely going to love the glass I have in mind." He turned to the waiter and placed an order. The waiter scurried away.

Silence descended again and he started rubbing his forefinger and thumb together. She had seen him do that in meetings when he was frustrated.

"Were the canapés to die for?" he suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" Felicity said not following what he was talking about. He inclined his head towards the room where the buffet was located, "The canapés, my sister said they were divine."

"Oh I haven't tried anything from the buffet yet," she admitted.

"You went straight to dessert," he asked perplexed.

"Yes," she said blushing. "It is the best part of your meal."

He licked his lips. "Dessert is always wonderful." Felicity got the distinct feeling that he was talking about something other than her cheesecake and her blush deepened.

"Let's not spoil your appetite though. Come, we'll try something from the buffet first," he said with a charming smile.

"But my dessert?" Felicity asked looking down at the delicious cheesecake.

"Bring it with you," he replied.

"What about the wine?" she asked.

"The waiter will find us. The manager likes to have a waiter within six feet of the Queens at all times to attend to our needs. It keeps my mom happy which means she'll keep having her functions here," he explained.

Felicity didn't want to tell decline his invitation. The incident from three months ago still stood out in her mind and she thought she at least needed to apologise for that and since it was Christmas and people were supposed to be in a forgiving mood around this time, tonight would be the perfect night.

She followed him out of the dessert room but they were stopped by Ted Kord before they reached the buffet room. The CEO liked to invite their business partners to the party.

"Oliver lovely party this year," he said shaking hands with Oliver before he turned to Felicity.

"Ms. Smoak always a pleasure seeing you," he reached for her hand to raise it to his lips but Oliver pulled her hand away and encased it firmly in his.

"Ted, please don't harass my employees. QC doesn't stand for that type of behavior," Oliver said seriously.

"Then why are you employed with the company?" Ted queried bluntly.

Oliver tensed, "I assure you that the behavior I exhibited when I was younger is not how I behave in the company. Now if you would excuse us, I need to finish escorting our best employee to the buffet." Oliver tugged on her hand and she followed him.

"Best employee?" she queried looking up at him.

"Obviously, only the best employee is allowed to scream at their boss," he teased good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry about that. I may have overreacted a bit," she said finally seeing her opening to make her apology.

"It was my fault," Oliver said. "I'm not usually so clumsy. I was nervous that day because it was a big presentation and my father was trusting me to handle it but I got very distracted when I entered the room and I didn't notice the chair right in front of me."

"You had nothing to worry about. Despite my questionable behavior the meeting still went well. You closed the deal," she assured him.

"Only because you charmed them," Oliver replied.

She looked up at Oliver and she didn't detect any ulterior motives behind his statement. He looked like he really believed that she was the reason that the billion dollar partnership with Kord was a success.

"The buffet does look good," Oliver said redirecting her attention to the buffet. They joined the back of the line.

She looked down the line to see what was available. It started with a soup and salad bar which Felicity decided she would skip. After that she saw, canapés, blue cheese and pear tartlets, bruschetta, mini jacket potatoes, stuffed grape leaves, prosciutto wrapped asparagus, crab and lobster stuffed mushrooms, Indonesian chicken satay skewers, a Sushi bar and a carving station for turkey, ham, pork, lamb and beef roasts.

The waiter appeared with a glass of red wine and a short glass with clear brown liquid which Felicity guessed was whiskey. Oliver took Felicity's empty glass and cheesecake from her and placed it on the waiter's tray. He then picked up Felicity's new glass of wine and handed it to her before he reached for his whiskey.

"Like it?" he asked as Felicity took a hesitant taste of the wine.

"I love it," she replied. It was the best glass of wine she had ever had.

"Great I'll have the waiter put aside that bottle for you for the rest of the night," he said turning to the waiter.

"No is no need it's your mom's," Felicity said horrified. What would the Queen matriarch think of one of her employees stealing her bottle?

"My mom started off the night with champagne and she'll stick with champagne for the rest of the night. The bottle will just sit there neglected. Really you're doing this for the bottle's sake," Oliver assured her.

Felicity cocked her head to the right, "Really, I'm doing the bottle a favour?"

"You are, you are the bottle's hero," he told her charmingly.

Felicity laughed, "I always wanted to be someone's hero." He spoke with the waiter and as the waiter was turning to leave to Felicity picked up her cheesecake.

"I don't feel comfortable with my dessert walking through the party. It can say here till you get back," she explained.

The waiter nodded and left.

"How are you going to negotiate the buffet with two plates and your wine?" Oliver said as they finally arrived at the top of the buffet.

"My mom's a cocktail waitress in Vegas, I can more than handle this," she said confidently.

She easily filled her plate as she went along. By the time she reached the end of the buffet table, the waiter returned with a large tray and loaded their plates, her dessert and their drinks on to it. He then looked at Oliver for guidance.

"The balcony," Oliver instructed.

The quiet ballroom had a large balcony that ran alongside it. In the summer it was probably nice to sit on but it was winter.

"I'll have to get my coat," Felicity said.

"You can have my jacket plus if I remember correctly I think my sister mentioned something about putting heaters out on the balconies so that the ladies can be comfortable," Oliver informed her.

The waiter followed behind them as they looked for the closest entrance to the balcony. As soon as they stepped outside Felicity felt Oliver's heavy jacket land on her shoulders. She snuggled into the warmth. It also smelt of the cologne he wore. She did her best not to inhale deeply before he thought she was some type of pervert.

The first few tables near them were all occupied and Oliver pointed to a table on the other end of the balcony that was close to a heater. The waiter followed them and then set their plates down on the table Oliver had selected.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Sir?" the waiter asked.

"No you can return inside," Oliver instructed. Felicity looked at her full plate and decided to try the canapé first. "Your sister is right. This is so good. Try it," she said pointing to his plate.

He picked up the canapé with his hand and took a small bite.

"You actually used your hand instead of a fork!" Felicity teased.

Oliver looked around, "I don't see my mother anywhere, so unless you tell, no one will ever know that Oliver Queen likes eating finger food with his hands!"

Felicity laughed, "I can imagine the look on your mom's face if she saw you doing that."

"It probably won't be as bad as the look she wore when Officer Lance had to bring me and Tommy home in the back of his squad car," Oliver said flippantly before going quiet and reflective.

Felicity suspected she knew what he was thinking. Last weekend his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, married Oliver's former long-time girlfriend Laurel Lance, and they were honeymooning in some secret vacation spot.

The tabloids had a field day writing all sorts of stories about a jealous Oliver. There were bets on if he would stop the wedding. Felicity had seen Tommy visit Oliver at the office and there was nothing but brotherly love between them. She was positive that Oliver was not bitter about the marriage.

"You miss your best friend," she said softly.

"Yeah Tommy used to keep me company at these things. His father is around here somewhere but Mr. Merlyn is not the nicest person to talk to. Tommy always knew the right amount of time to stay and exactly how to get us out of company parties," he said with a faraway look in his eye.

"Their honeymoon can't last forever so they'll be back for next year," she said with a smile.

"It's funny. When Tommy and Laurel got together, I never felt like a third wheel. It wasn't Tommy, Laurel and Oliver it was still Tommy and Oliver with Laurel trying to keep us in line," he revealed to her. Oliver's phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket. Felicity caught a glimpse of a picture of Laurel.

"Speak of the devil," Oliver said putting the phone on the table and answering it on speaker.

"Oliver Jonas Queen you better be staying out of trouble," came Laurel Lance's voice.

"I swear I am being good, Scout's honour," Oliver teased his eyes tingled with mischief.

"Oliver you're not a scout," Laurel said exasperated.

"That never stopped me from using the line to pick up girls," he admitted lightly. "Are you calling because Tommy is a terrible husband and can't keep you satisfied during your honeymoon?" In the background they heard Tommy loudly protesting. He demanded the phone and Laurel handed it to him.

"At least I had the courage to ask Laurel out despite being tarnished by my association with you. You still can't ask that girl you like out and it's been months!" Tommy whaled.

Oliver's eyes widened in embarrassment, "Oh look, my mother is calling bye!" Oliver hung up the phone and looked at Felicity. "Let's pretend that Tommy is crazy and he has no idea what he is talking about."

Felicity laughed, "So when are you going to ask _her_ out? It's not like Oliver Queen to be shy," she said pouncing on the fact that he liked a girl and had yet to ask her out. It made him seem so normal.

"This girl is different," he admitted shyly.

"Different how? A super, supermodel? An heiress with more money than you?" Felicity asked curiously. "She's immune to my charm," he stated using his hand to try the last item on his plate the stuffed mushrooms. Felicity guffawed, "Oliver, I've been to several meetings with you. I have yet to see a woman not charmed by you."

Oliver mumbled something under his breath that Felicity couldn't hear. A shiver went through her from the cold which Oliver noticed. "Let's head back inside," he suggested.

When Felicity started to pick up the plates to take them back inside he instructed he to leave them behind.

They entered the ballroom through the door nearest to them and when Felicity returned Oliver's jacket she noticed they were standing under mistletoe. Oliver must have noticed she was staring at something because he looked up.

"My sister did say she was going to put at least one up for couples," he said with a slight smile.

"Oh," Felicity said nervously. "But I bet you really only want to be under this with that one girl you have yet to ask out. Why didn't you ask her to this party?"

Oliver smiled, "Staff isn't allowed to bring significant others so we try to stick to that. I still think my sister is trying to sneak her boyfriend in but I haven't caught him yet."

"I see," Felicity said trying to step away but he reached out gently for her hand.

"Kissing under the mistletoe is a Christmas tradition," he said hopefully.

"I'm Jewish," Felicity blurted out.

"Oh," he said disappointed.

"Oliver why don't you just ask that girl out then you wouldn't be stuck under mistletoe with someone else," Felicity said before a possibility dawned on her, "Unless she has a boyfriend. That's it isn't it, she has a boyfriend and you haven't been able to steal her away."

"No that's not it," Oliver insisted. "As far as I know, she's single."

"Then I really don't understand what's stopping you from asking her," Felicity said. "I mean you're you. Any girl would be crazy to turn you down."

"You think I should ask her," he said shyly.

"Yes I do," Felicity replied exasperated. She had said that before didn't she?

"Ok," Oliver said inhaling deeply and looking in her eyes, "Felicity Smoak will you go out with me?" Felicity's first instinct was to look around and see if there was some other Felicity that he was talking to.

Oliver sighed in frustration, "See," he said pointing at her, "That is what I'm talking about."

"Me, you were talking about me?" Felicity asked in disbelief.

"Yes Felicity. **You** are the girl that I like," Oliver admitted.

"But I'm not a supermodel or heiress, I don't have impossibly long legs or hefty cleavage and I'm not a brunette, well not today, I dye my hair actually and you are not allowed to tell anyone that mister," she said pointing her finger at him.

"Felicity, if you believe that I base my decisions on level of stardom, length of legs, cleavage or colour of hair, then I think you have a very poor opinion of me," Oliver said seriously. He let go of her hand that he was still holding and prepared himself to walk away from her.

Felicity's eyes widened and her hand shot out to stop Oliver from walking away from her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just kind of hard to believe that a Greek God is interested in nerdy little me."

"Felicity, trust me on this, you have far more to offer than anyone I've ever dated," he said taking both of her hands in his.

"Really?" she said unsurely.

"Really," he insisted.

"Then I guess we can follow the Christmas tradition." Felicity reached up on her toes and Oliver bent his head down to meet her lips. Their first kiss was magical and it sent a tingle all the way down to the tips of her toes. Oliver Queen was kissing her!

When they broke apart Oliver rested his forehead against hers. "I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow night," Oliver said eagerly. Felicity smiled, "You move fast."

"Oh, I've only been trying to ask you out for nine months," Oliver admitted with a slight blush.

"Nine months!" she repeated in awe. Oliver had liked her for nine month and she had no clue. She really needed to learn to pay attention to what was going on around her.

"Yeah," he said squeezing her hand.

"You mean in the last nine months you didn't figure out that I am Jewish?" she teased him.

Felicity's phone buzzed with a message interrupting them. It was a message from Iris asking where she was and if she was ok. Felicity glanced at the time on her phone and she realised that she had missed their check in at the buffet table.

"You have to go?" Oliver asked sadly.

"Not really I just need to let my friends know I'm fine," she said typing out a quick message to Iris. "I could do with another glass of wine."

Oliver laughed, "Why do I feel like you said yes just for the wine?"

Felicity chewed on her bottom lip, "You did promise me that bottle was mine."

"Please don't do that. You've been driving me mad for months in the boardroom when you chew on your bottom lip. It makes me want to do all sort of naughty things that should definitely not be done in public."

"I'll take note of that," she teased.

Oliver raised his hand and a waiter appeared, "Another glass for my lady," he said. Felicity loved the way he said 'my lady'.

The waiter nodded and left.

"If you do drink the whole bottle, I'll have to get Diggle to drive you home," he said seriously.

"One, I can hold my liquor really well, and two, we have a suite upstairs," she said which caused Oliver to arch an eyebrow. "And by we, I mean Caitlin, Iris and I have a suite so that we could drink and enjoy ourselves without having to worry about driving home."

"I understand. We have the top floor booked not for the driving reason but because my parents have to stay till the end of the party and it's easier at that hour to go to a suite than to have the drivers take them home," he shared with her willingly.

"Great! We can enjoy the rest of the night just as soon as you find us a way out of the conversation that Ray Palmer is about to start with us," she said nodding in the direction where Ray was determinately walking towards them.

"That's shouldn't be a problem. I am highly motivated to monopolize your time for the rest of the night," he said turning to face Ray with a wide smile.

Felicity smiled as well and Oliver's hand dropped to the small of her back. His warm hand felt really nice against her bare back and he started to rub his thumb against her skin.

She had a feeling that was going to become a very regular part of her day.

* * *

 **An:** Can anyone guess which Arrowverse character Felicity talks to at the bar?


End file.
